Untitled
by Lia Star
Summary: Kid fic with mini Faith and Buffy, badly written about 3 years ago


A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago but I've decided to post it anyway, I'm not sure if I like it or not though. I realise that the scoobies should probably be a little more worried about Buffy and Faith but I didn't write it like that and I'm just too lazy to change it. Also my timeline is messed up completley, Spike and Faith are good, yet Cordelia is still a scooby so... Whatever. Its also not particuarly well written. As I said its from about a year ago... but I'm posting it anyway.

So yeah, if you want more review. If you don't, then don't bother.

/\\/\\/\\

Rupert Giles was a man of many mysteries, to the average person walking down the street he looked like any other high school librarian, but those who knew him, they knew he had a darker side. The darker side of Rupert, or Giles as he was frequently called by those around him, very rarely came out, and he was known as a bit of a soft touch. Even though he seemed to spend hours after hours reading books he could always make time for his slayer, and her group of friends that had become a family to him, and right now that was exactly what he was doing.

Giles was pacing along the floor, Willow thought he was probably wearing away the carpet, but she kept that thought to herself, no one interuped Giles when he was in pace mode. He knew it was dangerous, but Willow had fixed him with those eyes, the puppy dog eyes, pleading silently with him. He had agreed to help Willow out on her magics, she didn't feel safe practicing them by herself, she didn't want to get out of control, but she was improving brilliantly. This was a spell the 'old Willow' could have done easily, and he knew she wanted to try it out.

"Ok, you can do it" Willow beamed up at him from the floor where she was sat with her legs crossed and she began setting up her equipment ready to do the spell.

"Can do what?" Buffy, shortly followed by Faith had just walked through the front door, she liked to know everything that went on around the place, especially the things that had nothing whatsoever to do with her.

"Willow is going to atempt to open a portal to another dimension, and then she is going to close it again before it becomes a danger to anyone" Willow frowned, it was only half of the spell, she had actually wanted to open a portal to another dimension and summon something from it, but she had to go one step at a time, and anyway she would have to compromise with Giles or she wouldn't even be able to do that.

"Sounds exciting. Well if you're into that kind of stuff" Faith sat down on the sofa and picked up the tv remote

"Faith, Willow needs silence to be able to cast her spell, can you leave it while she tries it, the TV can go on at another time" Faith put the remote back where she had picked it up from and walked towards Willow who was now picking up a spell book and reciting some words, she came at a stop next to Buffy.

"Incarneo medivalican lespierno" Willow finished, looking thouroughly exhausted. A rumbling sounded, Giles looked around worridly hoping this was meant to happen, but it seemed so as a portal opened up in front of them.

Willow was breathing deeply by now, out of breath, but she managed to recite the few words she had been taught and the portal closed, and took Buffy and Faith with it.

"Ooops?"

/\\/\\/\\

Giles looked once again to where Faith and Buffy had been stood thirty seconds ago, then there was another rumbling

"Uh oh, here we go again" Giles muttered under his breath. A bright light filled the room and Willow and Giles became almost blinded, when the light had finally faded away two little girls were stood there.

The first girl had a scowl on her face, her dark brown hair hanging loosly around her shoulders, the second had her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and she was looking at the other girl.

"Look what you did now Faith-eeee" She dragged out the last syllable of the name for effect.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Faithy?"

"That's not my name, my name's Faith not Faithy"

"Alright then Faith" Giles looked worried and Faith turned to the other girl sticking her tongue out.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Willow walked up to the other girl who looked ready to cry, obiously the tongue sticking out had been very offensive to the young girl.

"I'm Buffy. Buff. E." She proudly sounded out her name for Willow.

"Do you, either of you, know how you got here or who we are?"

"I'm not stupid, we got here because of Faith" Buffy said, now over the fact that Faith had been rude to her, and retaliating in exactly the same way

"Now both of you stop that, or I'll send you to your rooms" Both tongues quickly pulled back, the fact that neither of them had a room seemed to escape them.

"Now Faith, what did you do that brought you here?"

"I opened a book, it was very pretty, it had all shiny edges and swirly writing" she demonstrated what the writing looked like by swirling her hands around.

"What else can you remember about before you came here?"

"Erm..." Both girls looked at each other and then shrugged in unison. Giles turned to Willow.

"It would seem the only way to send them back then, would be to find our dimensions replica of the book that they found before, and hopefully they should be swapped back with our dimensions Buffy and Faith"

"Yes Giles, but we are looking for one book, all we know is that it had shiny edges and swirly writing, how do you suppose we find this book?"

"That's a good point, I hadn't thought of that"

"I hate to state the obvious, but I think we're gonna have to realise they are going to be here for quite a while. I'm just hoping big Faith and Buffy can take care of themselves, where ever they are."

"Yes, well until we work out what to do with them they can sleep in Buffy's room, it's not as though she's going to need it at the moment."

"I do so need my room, I'm right here" The mini-Buffy piped up

"Oh yes, very silly of me to forget" Giles looked around as Willow came back into the room.

"I've phoned the gang, they're gonna be here as soon as. I don't think Spike was too happy though"

"Well it is, what? 2am for him?" Giles glanced back down towards the spot where the two girls were standing. He corrected himself, Giles looked back down towards the spot where the two girls HAD been standing. He quickly scanned the room and was relieved to find them on the sofa, but not so relieved when they started fighting over the remote control. He quickly thought of something to distract them as the doorbell rang and Willow went to answer it.

"Do you know my name?" They both scrunched up their noses in thought, then looked at each other, at that exact point Xander walked through the door.

"Hey G-man, what's the emergency?" The girls looked at Xander then at Giles.

"G-MAN!" They both cried, Giles groaned, this was all he needed, two more kids running around calling him G-man.

"This is our emergency then I take it" Xander glanced at the pair of girls sat on the sofa, their legs dangling gently over the edge. He knew what the group was like for asking questions, generally questions that had been asked and answered at least 5 times before, so he waited for the whole gang to get into the room before he explained what had happened.

"Baisically Buffy and Faith have been sucked into another Dimension and swapped with that dimension's Buffy and Faith, who happen to be about three years old by the looks of it"

"I'm not three, I'm 5" Faith stuck her tongue out at Giles

"So am I G-man" Buffy also stuck her tongue out. Her attention then turned onto the people in the room.

"Who are they?" The scoobies then came forth and introduced themselves one by one.

"I'm Willow"

"I'm Xander"

"I'm Cordelia"

"And I'm Spike"

"They glanced at each other then smiled, Buffy then went to test to see if she knew everyones name, pointing at them in turn.

"G-Man. Willow. Xander. Cor.. Cor-di Cor-dil" Buffy stumbled, she couldn't say Cordelia, Cordelia noticing this smiled.

"Call me Cordy" Buffy began again

"G-man. Willow. Xander. Cordy. Spike" She smiled as she finished, showing off to Faith.

"I can say them all quicker than you look. G-Man, Willow, Xander, Cordy, Spike"

"Well I can say it even faster listen. G-man Willow Xander Cordy Spike" Faith took a deep breath

"G-manWillowXanderCordySpike" She smirked at Buffy who looked thoughtful, realising she wouldn't be able to say it any faster than Faith she took the only other option, she began to cry. Willow rushed over to her and picked her up, Buffy started to giggle, Faith seeing the attention was off her began to cry as well and was also swiftly picked up by Willow.

"You called me here to what? Babysit? I think there's some blood left in the kitchen, I'm having that, then I'm going" He headed off into the next room. As the others began to talk about what to do and the attention was off them Faith and Buffy silently slipped off the sofa and followed Spike into the kitchen.

Spike was just taking the blood out of the microwave when the two girls walked in.

"Hello Spike-y man"

"Spikey man?" He raised an eyebrow. Buffy was about to go on to explain that that was his name, as he seemed to have forgotten when she looked in his mug.

"What's that?"

"Blood"

"Can I have some?" Faith asked daringly

"NO!" Came a shout from the doorway, it seemed Giles had noticed the missing girls and realised where they had gone.

"Spike you are not to feed these two girls blood, they aren't vampires!"

"Ok, the little niblet here was just asking, sorry for being so nice to them" He downed his blood in one gulp and walked out the door with his coat above his head, ready to run out into the sun.

"Have fun"

"Erm actually I have to go as well, me and Xander were going... shopping!" Willow and Xander hurridly walked out, they were not going to get caught on babysitting duty, Giles looked towards Cordelia.

"Don't look at me, I have a manicure, in," she looked at her watch "5 minutes ago, gotta dash" Giles looked towards the two little girls, now left alone in his company, hopefully they would be able to entertain themselves, quietly. Then a little voice piped up,

"I'm bored"

Giles groaned, this was going to be a long, long day.

/\\/\\/\\

Giles breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't like he was against children, or even didn't like children, he had worked in a school for long enough, even if no one had actually ever came into it, but he had never realised quite how much hard work little kids were, they were small so surely that meant they didn't have a lot of energy and that they would tire out quickly? Obviously not, seeing as how much energy the two five year old terrors had used up during the day, only now choosing to fall asleep, he'd had to play all the games he could think of, tell them stories, feed them constantly and constantly keeping out watch in the kitchen, making sure they stayed away from Spike's blood.

He had been going through some of his books and found references to several 'dimension swapping' books, but none matched the description Faith had given him, great. It soon began to dawn on him just how long they were going to be here for. Before he had thought a few days, maybe a week, two at the most but once he had thought it through he realised just how long it was going to take. There was going to be weeks of research trying to find out actually what the book was called, and any other information about it, then there would be the task of actually locating it, and even when they had the book he wasn't sure he would know exactly what to do with it.

There was so much to organise for the girls, their room had been sorted but he couldn't look after them for the next couple of months, the scooby gang would have to be given babysitting rotas, and he was fairly sure how well that would go down. As well as all this there was the school issue, should he send them to nursery, it would free up some more time among the gang, but how would he even go about getting them into one?

Giles layed back in his seat allowing his busy train of thoughts to settle, there was time enough to worry about all that, but for now he needed some sleep, who knew when they would wake up?


End file.
